Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and, more particularly, to a display device including a black matrix pattern and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion
A display device includes an array substrate on which a thin film transistor, a data line, a gate line, and a pixel electrode are disposed, an opposing substrate with a common electrode disposed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. The thin film transistor provided on the array substrate includes a gate dielectric layer made of silicon nitride. Also, a passivation layer made of silicon nitride may be further provided on the thin film transistor. Light generated from the bottom of the array substrate may be partially reflected by the gate dielectric layer and the passivation layer, and, thus, light transmittance may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.